gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cooler Than Me
'''Cooler than Me '''es una canción del artista estadounidense Mike Posner, la cual también fue el sonido mediante el cuál éste artista hizo su debut en la industria musical. Es utilizada como BSO en Grand Theft Auto V para la estación de radio Non Stop Pop FM exclusivamente en las versiones de PS4, Xbox One y PC. Letras If I could write you a song, And make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't, You think you're cooler than me You got designer shades, Just to hide your face and You wear them around like You're cooler than me. And you never say hey, Or remember my name. Its probably 'cause, You think you're cooler than me. You got your high brow, Shoes on your feet, And you wear them around, Like they ain't wrong. But you don't know, The way that you look, When your steps Make That Much Noise. See I got you, All figured out, You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen. Behind your make-up Nobody knows Who you really are Who you think that you are If I could write you a song, And make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't, You think you're cooler than me. You got designer shades, Just to hide your face and You wear them around like, You're cooler than me. And you never say hey Or remember my name. It's probably 'cause, You think you're cooler than me. You got your hot crowd, Switch in your walk, And you don't even look when you pass by. But you don't know, The way that you look. When your steps make That Much Noise. And don't you dare act like you don't know, Know what's up, 'Cause your nose is up. I'm approaching up. Like I can't give you winter in the summer Or summer in the winter Miami in December Trying to look bored in them Dior's. She probably is, Was acting shallow 'til she found out How deep that my pockets is Mrs. Prima Madonna, this is your reminder That I think you're fine, but I'm finer 'Cause it sure seems ('Cause it sure seems) You got no doubt (That you got no doubt) But we all see (We all see) You got your head in the clouds (Clouds) If I could write you a song, And make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't, You think you're cooler than me. You got designer shades, Just to hide your face and You wear them around like, You're cooler than me. And you never say hey, Or remember my name. Its probably 'cause, You think you're cooler than me. Categoría:Canciones de Non Stop Pop FM